Memory cards are known in the art and contain intelligence in the form of a memory circuit or other electronic program. Some form of card reader reads the information or memory stored on the card. Memory cards are used in many applications in today's electronic society, including video cameras, smartphones, music players, ATMs, cable television decoders, toys, games, PC adapters and other electronic applications. A typical memory card includes a contact or terminal array for connection through an electrical connector to a card reader system and then to external equipment. The connector readily accommodates insertion and removal of the card to provide quick access to the information and program on the card. The card connector includes terminals for yieldably engaging the contact or terminal array of the card.
Such cord connectors may be used in environments wherein an electrostatic potential difference may exist between the memory card and the circuit of the associated electronic equipment due to electricity charged in the connector and/or in the memory card, itself. When the card is inserted into the connector, an electrostatic discharge may occur which could damage the memory stored on the card. These problems have been solved by providing an electrostatic discharge (ESD) terminal on the card connector, the terminal being connected to ground, whereby the ESD terminal discharges the static electricity before the contacts on the card engage the contacts or terminals of the card connector. Examples of such techniques are shown in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2899947 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 8-88059. Of course, providing such ESD protection requires the addition of various components, such as the ESD terminals, to the card connector package.
In addition, some card connectors are provided with latches or lock members which are engageable with a latch or lock portion of the memory card, such as a cut-out or notch in a side edge of the card, to prevent unintentional removal or ejection of the card from the connector. Unfortunately, like the ESD terminals, such locking systems require additional components or parts which increase the overall size of the card connector package, when miniaturization and size-reduction have become most desirable in memory card connectors. An example of such a locking system is shown in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 11-135192.
The present invention is directed to solving these various problems by providing a memory card connector which has a single, one-piece component which is effective to perform a dual function of providing ESD protection as well as locking the memory card in position within the connector. This multi-function component, thereby, reduces the overall size of the connector by reducing the number of components required to perform these functions.